


“Twists in sobriety”, drabbles 13

by AzureAngel2



Series: Twists in sobriety, a drabbles series around my OC Nagina & the SW people around her [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: “Who is who”:61. Uprising= Sate Pestage and Vede Kennede put their heads together on Coruscant (19 BBY).62. Negotiate= Orson Krennic during his 1st visit on Lothal (19 BBY).63. Convince= Sheev Palpatine has an unexpected visitor inside his Coruscant apartment (19 BBY).64. Overthrow= Chetan Anil learns that his latest foster daughter Mara is into martial arts (19 BBY).65. Unite= Dravits Draven comes home to Chandrila for the 41st birthday of his foster sister (19 BBY).





	“Twists in sobriety”, drabbles 13

**61\. Uprising**

  
There seems to be an **uprising** on Jedha. It does not surprise you to hear that your god child went there with Lieutenant-Commander Krennic.

“She knows,” you hiss.

Vede Kennede lowers his head slightly. “The master gave her too much insight on his plans.”

“Or she figured 'Project Celestial' out all by herself.” You tick your index finger against your lip.

Due to Sheev she is well-versed in Sith lore. Which is fatal. Teachers analyse legends, myths and fairy tales before they work with them.

“No matter how Nagina found out, she used her networking skills amongst the local community.”

 

 

**62\. Negotiate**

  
To **negotiate** her terms of freedom with Ina is a farce and she knows it. But she plays along nicely, getting one board game after the other on the kitchen table.

You are proud of the woman that helped to raise you. She does not have a nervous breakdown or screams at you.

But deep down her situation guts you. She is a hostage of the Empire and will remain thus for the rest of her life. You will try to make her exile here on Lothal as comfortable as possible for her. She shall not lack for anything.

 

 

**63\. Convince**

  
Your private quarters have a visitor. She lounges in your chair-of-office with acted buoyancy. “Nagina!” you call out while your guards get ready to blast her into oblivion.

“Sheev,” she greets you back. “Imagine, Child Protection Services want to call you back about Mara.”

It pains you that Nagina makes you responsible for the death of the girl´s mother. The real villainy lies elsewhere.

Since the beginning of the Clone Wars you steal Force-sensitive children. They are to be the new elite of well-trained hunting-dogs. But not little Mara. You will spare her.

You only need to **convince** your niece.

 

 

**64\. Overthrow**

  
Nobody can **overthrow** the Emperor. Not so soon and easily anyway. Sheev Palpatine has made himself a foundation of intergalactic society. He has erected an image of himself, that only a few people doubt. You are among those who do not believe him to be a friendly gentleman in his best years.

“Gita,” you say while you march into the kitchen.

Your wife stops the blender. “Yes, dear?”

“Have you seen Mara this morning?”

She grins and points outside the kitchen window.

The girl stands on the meadow in her pyjamas, punching the air.

“Shadow boxing,” you say in awe.

 

 

**65\. Unite**

  
To **unite** with members of your foster family is always a bit much for you. There are too many hugs, kisses and questions. You are not a very social person. This is why you became a secret service agent in the first place, but Crix and Berch needed to follow you. Sometimes it is a blessing, but mostly a curse.

To bond with persons makes you vulnerable. There are things that you like to keep to yourself.

But Nagina is flying towards you like a rawwk from Bespin. Her lips are hot on your skin. “Oh, Dravits,” she sniffs softly.

**Author's Note:**

> “Who is who”:  
> 61\. Uprising  
> = Sate Pestage and Vede Kennede put their heads together on Coruscant (19 BBY).
> 
> 62\. Negotiate  
> = Orson Krennic during his 1st visit on Lothal (19 BBY).
> 
> 63\. Convince  
> = Sheev Palpatine has an unexpected visitor inside his Coruscant apartment (19 BBY).
> 
> 64\. Overthrow  
> = Chetan Anil learns that his latest foster daughter Mara is into martial arts (19 BBY).  
> 65\. Unite  
> = Dravits Draven comes home to Chandrila for the 41st birthday of his foster sister (19 BBY).


End file.
